justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Viva Las Vegas
|artist= |year= 1963 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= |effort= |nogm= 4 2 (Xbox Greatest Hits) |pc= (Original) Yellow (Y.M.C.A) (Remake) |gc= (Original) Yellow Orange (Y.M.C.A) (Remake) |pictos = 66 (JD2) 68 (JD:GH/BO) |perf = Jérémy Paquet}}"Viva Las Vegas" by is featured on and . Appearances of the Dancer Original The dancer is a man that is dressed like a Mexican cowboy; he wears a red-green sombrero, a brown jacket and brown pants, and red spurs. Remake In the remake, very few changes were made. He is more realistic and he has a lighter color palette, as well as having some red parts of his costume turned into a dark shade of beige. Also, his face is less visible. Vivalasvegas coach 1@2x.png|Original Vivalasvegas coach 1 big.png|Remake Background It strongly resembles an oasis in a desert (which is a reference to Las Vegas); there are cacti in the background and a lit neon sign board. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves which exist for this routine. However, in the Xbox version of Just Dance: Greatest Hits, this number drops to 2. Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: Quickly "shoot" the ground with your gun fingers before the start of the third verse. Gold Move 4: Put your imaginary guns back into their imaginary holders. VivaLasVegasGoldMove123remake.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 (JD2) Gold Move 1 (Xbox Greatest Hits) VivaLasVegasGoldMove4remake.png|Gold Move 4 (JD2) Gold Move 2 (Xbox Greatest Hits) VLV_GM.gif|Gold Move 1, 2,3 in-game (GM1 in Xbox) VLV_GM_2.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game (GM2 in Xbox) Appearances in Mashups Viva Las Vegas ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Apache (Jump On It) * Maneater '' * ''Moves Like Jagger * You're the First, the Last, My Everything * Tribal Dance Captions Viva Las Vegas ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Mexican Guns * Tex Mex Rodeo * Viva Sombrero Trivia * In ''Just Dance 2 and the Wii version of Greatest Hits, Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 come instantly one after the other. They can be described as separate moves if you watch a person perform the song. When the Gold Moves comes along, and you get a YEAH!, the YEAH! bubble moves in and out three times, like three normal moves would. However, only one pictogram describes 3 Gold Moves which may be confusing, and is only counted as a single Gold Move on the Xbox version of Greatest Hits. ** This is not the only time this happened, in the fanmade for HandClap, one gold move is counted twice for remote based consoles. * This dancer is in Y.M.C.A. as P3 in ''Just Dance 2014'' with a recolored palette and slightly modified costume. His clothes are more realistic. ** Y.M.C.A. also ''reuses some moves from this dancer. * The dancer has an avatar available in ''Just Dance 2014; you can get it along with Troublemaker's mashup in May. * This is the first song that mentions Las Vegas in the title, followed by Waking Up in Vegas. * This is the second song by Elvis Presley in the series, after A Little Less Conversation. It is followed by Jailhouse Rock. * In the Just Dance 2 square, the coach's glove is on his left hand. Gallery VivaLasVegas cover jd2.png|''Viva Las Vegas'' Vivalasvegassqa.png|''Viva Las Vegas'' (Greatest Hits/Best Of) Vivalasvegas_cover_generic.png|''Viva Las Vegas'' (Remake) lasvegasmenu.png|''Viva Las Vegas'' on the Just Dance 2 menu Viva Las Vegas et al JD4 Avatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 4 39.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 39333.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games viva las vegas pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Rasputinvivavegas.jpg|Background Ymca_coach_3_bigA.png|Coach Appearance in Y.M.C.A Videos Official Music Video File:Elvis_Presley_-_Viva_las_vegas_HD Gameplays Viva Las Vegas - Just Dance 2 Just Dance 2 GH - Viva Las Vegas - 5 Stars Extractions Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Viva Las Vegas Just Dance Now - Viva Las Vegas Blue Screen Extraction Just Dance 2 - Viva Las Vegas by Elvis Presley References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Country Songs Category:Songs by Elvis Presley Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Remade Songs